1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel assembly with bearings, and more particularly to a wheel assembly with bearings for use in trolleys of a carrier in a power-and-free conveyor, the power-and-free conveyor transporting articles such as clothes, which are hung on the carrier, in such places as distribution center, warehouse, or production flow line, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel assembly with bearings for use in the trolleys in the power-and-free conveyor, comprises an axle, and a pair of wheels rotatably mounted on the axle spaced at a specified distance from each other, the wheels having cavities for receiving bearings. Radial bearings are mounted on the axle in the cavities of the wheels. Each of the radial bearings comprises an inner ring mounted on the axle, an outer ring rigidly secured within the cavity of the wheel, a series of balls located between the inner and outer rings, and a retainer which maintains a spacing between the balls. Further, three sleeves are mounted on the axle to rigidly secure the inner rings of the bearings. Thus, the conventional wheel assembly with bearings requires a large number of parts such as the inner rings, the outer rings, and the sleeves, which render the wheel assembly complex and costly.